


The Doctor's Companion

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten after Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Companion

He can go anywhere in space and time. _It_ travels anywhere and anywhen.

 

Not it – _she._

 

“I always took you where you needed to go,” she'll tell him one day. 

 

She never takes him where he wants to go.

 

He presses his cheek to the surface of a cold, white wall. Numb fingers trace the almost invisible cracks and lines in the painting.

 

_White._

 

Later, he'll start hating the colour that isn't a colour.

 

She keeps travelling, he keeps getting lost.

 

He stole her and she punishes him.

 

One day, she might take him where he wants to go.

 

_Maybe._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
